


Scar tissue

by will_p



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers (2012), Scars, Tenderness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: La cicatrice sul petto di Phil, con gli anni, è quasi scomparsa del tutto.





	Scar tissue

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt _Clint/Phil, la cicatrice sul petto di Phil_ del [P0rn Fest #6](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com).
> 
> Titolo @ RHCP (grazie Perla <3).

La cicatrice sul petto di Phil, con gli anni, è quasi scomparsa del tutto. L’altra cicatrice, quella sulla sua schiena, è un brutto nodo di tessuto morto, troppo grande e trattata troppo di fretta per poter guarire al meglio; Clint non è mai riuscito a guardarla. Una ferita alle spalle è la ferita di un traditore, e sebbene sappia che è colpa di Loki – Loki, non lui, Loki Loki _Loki_ – i vecchi sensi di colpa sono duri a morire, quasi quanto Phil stesso.   
  
La cicatrice sul suo petto è un’altra storia. Non è una ragnatela scomposta ma un unico, sottile filo pallido, liscio al tocco e lucido, nascosto sotto la peluria insieme a tutti gli altri ricordi delle operazioni. Chi non sappia già della sua esistenza non riuscirebbe a vederla – Phil stesso, talvolta, sembra quasi dimenticarsene.   
  
Clint no.   
  
Ogni volta che possono permettersi qualcosa di meglio di una sveltina nell’ufficio di Phil, Clint si prende il suo tempo, fa le cose per bene. È lui a slacciare la camicia di Phil, bottone dopo bottone, scacciando le mani di Phil quando tentano di prendere il suo posto per impazienza, e quando è aperta si china a baciargli la clavicola. Sente il suo battito accelerare nella pulsazione leggera sotto le proprie labbra e sorride, gli morde piano il collo, poi scende fino alla cicatrice per coprirla di baci. Phil ansima piano e affonda le dita tra i suoi capelli, tanto sensibile attorno alla cicatrice quanto la pelle sulla sua schiena è ormai insensibile. Clint ci passa la lingua e raccoglie come un tesoro i piccoli mugolii e sospiri di Phil, gli occhi socchiusi e un quieto piacere che gli ronza sottopelle, e quando la sfiora con i denti non sa dire chi dei due abbia rabbrividito per primo.   
  
Phil lo prendeva in giro per queste sue attenzioni, all’inizio: rideva, imbarazzato, e cercava di distrarre Clint dalla cicatrice e da tutto quello che avrebbe potuto ricordargli – come se fosse mai stato capace di fargli cambiare idea quando si era messo in testa qualcosa.   
  
Ora Phil non ride più; ispira bruscamente quando Clint lo morde, quando passa le unghie lungo i suoi fianchi, e impreca tra i denti quando Clint è finalmente dentro di lui e spinge, forte e veloce e perfetto, una mano tra le sue gambe e l’altra aperta sul suo petto, sopra il suo cuore e sopra la cicatrice. Pensava fosse un brutto ricordo, il simbolo del senso di colpa, ma tutto quello che Clint ha mai visto in quella linea sottile è la caparbietà di Phil, la sua forza, la sua cocciutaggine a non morire anche con una lancia nel petto e la disperazione nel cuore.   
  
Ora ridono, insieme, perché sono ancora vivi.


End file.
